Sag nicht nein
by SofiesWelt
Summary: Eine Frage, die Claire s Leben verändert. Eine Antwort, die Alex nicht akzeptiert. Ein Weg, den man gemeinsam geht. Hauptpersonen:Claire, Alex, Nick und Tess


Sag nicht nein

Sag nicht nein!

Claire und Alex waren sich nicht sicher, was ihre Worte zu bedeuten hatten, aber eines stand fest. Alex hatte gesagt, er wäre der Vater ihres Kindes und sie hatte nur an Alex gedacht, als sie Hilfe brauchte.

_Epilog_

„_Schaut, sie wacht auf!" Tess lächelte und schaute erleichtert zu den Ryan Brüdern. Nick lächelte ihr aufmunternd und war froh seinen Stolz hinunter geschluckt zu haben._

„_Claire ich habe den Brief, alles wird gut" Claire schaute ihre Schwester an und ihre Lippen bewegten sich ganz leicht „Alles OK Claire" Tess legte Claire beruhigend ihre Hand auf Claires Arm. „Werde gesund, dass ist jetzt alles was wirklich wichtig ist" Alex hatte sich bisher still im Hintergrund gehalten. Alles sahen wie Claire Lider sich wieder hoben und sie sich mühsam umsah. Tess winkte Alex näher zum Bett und Alex folgte ihre Aufforderung stumm. Nun stand er ganz dicht am Bett von Claire, sie sah ihn und ein kleiner Seufzer kam über ihre Lippen. Sie schloss beruhigt die Augen und ihr Gesicht war nun entspannt. _

_Tess machte Platz und Alex setzte sich an Claire´s Bett. Er hatte solche Angst gehabt. Claire, seine beste Freundin, so nah am Tod. Bilder ihre Kindheit, Jugend und die Zeit des Erwachsenwerdens schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Immer wieder war Claire da. Es waren nicht die ständigen Kontakte, die sie zusammen geschweißt hatten. Irgendwie waren es die Momente, in denen Beide weder ein noch aus wussten. _

„Hey Alex, was ist los" Claire ging auf Alex zu. Gedankenverloren sah er zu Claire „Weißt du, wie gefährlich dein Rettungsversuch war? Du hast dein Leben riskiert und das des Baby´s" sehr nachdenklich kamen die Worte von Alex. Mittlerweile war Claire bei ihm angekommen. „Was hätte ich machen sollen? Du hast versucht mein Leben zu Retten, da ist es doch nur verständlich, dass ich auch deines rette oder?" er neigte den Kopf und sah Claire sehr ernst an.

Alex hatte mit Cassimo trainiert und dieser stand nun friedlich am Zaun. **„**Nicht übel"  
"Tja, ich hab nicht alles schleifen lassen, Claire. Aber Cassimo ist der letzte Vertrag den wir haben" „Viel konntest du ja nicht machen, während die Cheftrainerin im Krankenhaus lag" sie grinste ihn frech an. „Klar, war ziemlich schlecht für´s Geschäft" er grinste zurück.  
"Ja, tut mir leid" erstaunt hob Alex eine Augenbraue und Claire sengte den Blick.  
"Aber ich wüsste, wie wir das wieder hinkriegen könnten. Damit wären gleich mehrere Probleme gelöst. Das Gerede würde aufhören, Mum und Dad wären glücklich und du wärst Peter los" erstaunt sah Claire zu Alex „Was?" „Du hast es doch selbst gesagt, wir könnten heiraten" Claires Gesichtsausdruck zeigte so viele Emotionen, Überraschung, Ungläubigkeit, leicht schockiert und auch ein bisschen Hoffung. Nach einigen Sekunden schüttelte sie nur ablehnend den Kopf.

" Wieso? Wir verstehen uns gut, also wär´s keine totale Tragödie. Und ich meine, ich würde dir viel Freiraum geben und na ja, alles andere auch" Claire musste grinsen „Was denn alles?"  
Alex schluckte „Ach, du weißt schon. Partnerschaft" Claire konnte Alex nicht mehr ansehen und lehnte sich deswegen mit den Rücken an den Zaun und schaute in die Ferne „Mhm, Partnerschaft?" „Ja, uns gegenseitig unterstützen" „Und wo würden wir wohnen?" sie drehte sich zu Alex hin und sah ihn fragend an „Na ja, wir könnten..wir könnten hier leben, wenn du willst" sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass Alex so etwas von sich gab. „Mhm..." sie geht ein Schritt auf ihn zu, lächelt, die beiden sind sich so nah wie nie zuvor.„Und, äh, wo würden wir dann schlafen, mhm?" nun lächelte Alex sie zärtlich und auch etwas unsicher an

„In deinem Bett" Claire konnte nicht anders, sie verlor sich in Alex Blick, eine Zärtlichkeit und ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte sie. Nur wenige Sekunden dauerte der Blickkontakt, dann lächelte sie ihn schelmisch an „Was ist, wenn ich schnarche?" sie schaute ihn intensiv in die Augen. „Das ist okay, ich schnarche auch" sie drehte sich wieder um und wagte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu schauen „Glaub es oder nicht, das ist sehr verlockend" „Also dann geht es klar?" Claire gab sich wieder einen Ruck und schaute ihn an „Nein, geht nicht klar. Das wäre ein Desaster" perplex und auch etwas verletzt sah Alex zu Claire „Wieso denn?" seine Worte kamen leise von seinen Lippen und er wusste nicht, ob er weitere Erklärungen von ihr hören wollte.

Claire schluckte und musste all ihren Mut zusammen nehmen "Wir sind Freunde, wir sind nicht verliebt ineinander, oder?" da war Alex sich nicht sicher, aber was sollte er sagen. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hatte in den letzten Wochen unglaubliche Angst um dich. Ich habe dich vermisst und konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass du Schmerzen hast. „Ja - .nein, sind wir wohl nicht" Claire nickte leicht „Nein, nach einiger Zeit würde alles schief gehen und ich verlier einen Mann und einen Freund und weißt du was? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, nach allem was passiert ist, auch noch einen Freund zu verlieren" sie neigte den Kopf. Er war ihr bester Freund, ihn zu verlieren würde sie nicht verkraften. Peter eine Sache gewesen, aber es war nur die Sehnsucht nach der Liebe gewesen, der Verlust, niemand gehörte zu ihr und die Scham, dass sie fast eine Familie zerstört hätte. Sie, die sich immer geschworen hatte, nie anderen solche Schmerzen zu bereiten, wie sie sie erlebt hatte.

Alex nickt, doch sehr überzeugt schaut er nicht aus. Claire lächelt leicht und gibt ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange. Ein leiser Seufzer kam über ihre Lieben, sie drehte sich um und ging. Nach nicht ganz zwei Schritten, hielt Alex sie auf. „Nein Claire, warte" sie drehte sich um „Alex, ich kann vieles ertragen, aber dich zu verlieren würde ich niemals überwinden" traurig sah sie ihn an. „Du wirst mich nie verlieren! Wie oft haben wir uns gestritten?" Claire lachte leise „Das ist nicht zählbar" Alex grinste sie frech an „Richtig. Weißt du noch wie sauer du warst, dass wir dir nicht die Wahrheit über Peter erzählt haben?"

Claire nickte „Ich war so wütend auf dich und hätte dich erschlagen können. Das hat mich unglaublich verletzt" Alex nickte nur „Hast du jemals daran gedacht mich aus deinem Leben auszuschließen" sie nickte „Klar, nach jeden Streit hätte ich dich in die Wüste schicken können, aber immer nur für Sekunden." Alex wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen „Ich bin eben unwiderstehlich" Claire schmunzelte „Du bist unausstehlich" er winkte ab „Ganz ehrlich, trotz all unserer Differenzen, kannst du dir vorstellen nie wieder ein Wort mit mir zu wechseln, so sauer zu sein, dass du mich nie, und wirklich nie wieder sehen willst?"

Claire schwieg und Alex wartete geduldig. „Nein und trotzdem habe ich Angst, um das was wir haben und was ich verlieren könnte" er zog sie näher zu sich „Niemals wirst du mich verlieren! Egal was die Zukunft bringt, eines werde ich immer sein" er schwieg für einen kurzen Moment und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Dein Freund" Claire schluckte und sie spürte wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Sie wollte sich umdrehen, aber Alex nahm sie in die Arme. Erleichtert lies sie es zu. In seinen Armen war sie geborgen, beschützt und fühlte sich frei von allen Ängsten. Sie genossen die Nähe des Anderen und schwiegen. Nach einigen Minuten hob Claire den Kopf und sah Alex fragend an „Langsam? Und immer ehrlich?" Ihre größte Angst war es, dass Alex sich verpflichtet fühlte für sie da zu sein.

„Langsam und immer ehrlich. Nicht bei dir zu sein, hätte ich nach den letzten Wochen nicht gekonnt Claire. Die Angst dich zu verlieren gab mir den Mut dich zu fragen" Alex Blick verriet ihr, dass er es so meinte wie er sagte. Keine Schuldgefühle, keine Verpflichtung, sie sah seine Zuneigung. Ob es die Freundschaft war oder mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, aber er wollte mit ihr zusammen sein und das reichte für´s Erste.

„Puh und wer sagt es Tess? Harry und Liz? Ganz zu schweigen von Nick?" Alex hatte wieder ein schelmisches Grinsen im Gesicht „Na du, dass ist deine Farm und du hast hier das sagen" sie hob die Hand und schlug ihm auf die Schulter „Du Feigling" musste dann aber Lachen.

„Alle sind unterwegs, also ist es die einfachste Möglichkeit, ihnen eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen" nun grinste auch sie frech „Ärger gibt es so oder so"

Und was für einen Ärger es gab. Tess und Nick erfuhren es zusammen, sie kamen gerade vom Feld und Tess wollte Oskar abholen. Nick bot ihr etwas zu Trinken an. „Hey Sally" Tess bemühte sich freundlich zu sein, auch wenn sie vor Eifersucht oft nicht wusste, wen sie zuerst hauen sollte. Nick, der einfach eine Beziehung mit Sally begann oder Sally, die die Situation ausgenutzt hatte.

„Hey Tess" Sally grüßte freundlich, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel. Nick würde sie nie so lieben wie Tess, aber dafür liebte sie ihn umso mehr. „Alex hat dir eine Nachricht hinterlassen" sie drehte sich zu Tess um „die auch dich interessieren dürfte" verwundert schaute Tess sie an „Er zieht mit Claire zusammen. Sie wollen es miteinander versuchen"

Tess und Nick schauten sich sofort an und ihre Blicken konnten sich nicht lösen. Alles ging ihnen durch den Kopf, ihre eigene Liebe, die Beziehung von Peter und Claire, sowie die Hilfsbereitschaft von Alex, Claire zu schützen „Was genau hat er gesagt?" Nick schaute immer noch zu Tess. Als Sally nicht antwortete löste er seinen Blick von Tess und sah sie ungeduldig an „Sally?" Sally war verletzt und das nicht zum ersten Mal, dieses verdammte Bioprojekt würde sie immer verbinden „Er sagte, dass er mit Claire zusammen zieht und dass sie sich heute Abend verloben wollen."

Nick´s Blick wanderte wieder zu Tess und er sah wie verletzt sie war. Traurigkeit, Einsamkeit und auch Wut, alles vermischte sich „Ich muss nach Hause" kurz und knapp kamen ihr die Worte über die Lippen. „Nein, Tess, so kannst du nicht reiten" schnell war er bei ihr und hielt sie zurück „Ich fahr dich" sie schüttelte seine Hand ab „Natürlich kann ich reiten" Nick schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah sie eindringlich an „Komm Sally, wir fahren sofort nach Drovers." Er zog Tess von Oskar weg und schob sie zum Auto „Setz dich, ich bringe die Pferde nur in den Stall, dann fahren wir gemeinsam nach Drovers"

Sally ging ins Haus und holte Nick ein frisches Hemd, sowie ihre Jacken. Nach einige Minuten, die Tess wie Stunden vorkamen war es soweit und sie führen nach Drovers. Sie schwiegen, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Als Nick nach Drovers abbiegen wollte, sah er dass Harry auch auf dem Weg nach Drovers war „So wie es aussieht, haben sie alle per Telefon informiert" Nick konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und erntete einen bösen Blick von Tess „Komm schon Tess, stell dir die Beiden doch vor, wie sie sich davor drücken es uns zu sagen und dann meinen, dass sie es am einfachsten über den Anrufbeantworter hinbekommen." Nun lachte auch Tess „Sie haben bestimmt geknobelt, wer wen anruft" ungläubig sah Sally zu Nick und Tess „Warum denn das? Sie lieben sich und freuen sich bestimmt, dass sie diesen Schritt wagen und wollten es allen nur ganz schnell mitteilen" Nick und Tess schauten sie ungläubig an und mussten dann wieder herzhaft Lachen „Egal was es ist" Tess hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen „Sie sind Feiglinge und drücken sich in solchen Fällen immer vor Gesprächen oder Erklärungen"

Nick nickte nur und sein Blick ging wieder zu Tess. So hatte er sie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Er vermisste sie so sehr.

Im Rückspiegel sah er die Lichthupe von Harry. Er stupste Tess an „Da hat es jemand eilig" Tess drehte sich um „Nick, meinst du nicht, du solltest etwas langsamer fahren" sie strahlte und der Schalk lies ihre Augen blitzen, dass Lächeln nahm ihn gefangen „Ja, hier können immerhin Schafe rumlaufen" er zwinkerte ihr zu und drosselte das Tempo, es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da ertönte Harry´s Hupe. Nick lachte und fuhr wieder schneller. Sally kam sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vor.

„Hey, Rekord. Keine Stunde und alle sind hier" Dave nahm ein Stück Brot und warf damit nach Claire. Claire drehte sich nur zu Dave um und grinste. Dave war zufällig auf Drovers und Alex hatte ihn sofort eingeladen. Er hatte die Aufgabe zu Grillen, Meg, Jodi und Becky bereiteten das Essen vor. Sie waren die Einzigen, die es direkt erfahren hatte.

Alex legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter „Auf in den Kampf" weiter kam er nicht, schon stürmte Tess auf sie zu „Ihr spinnt wohl" sie baute sich vor Alex und Claire auf „Raus mit der Sprache, was läuft hier" kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, wurde sie von Liz angefaucht. „Sie gönnen ihrer Schwester wohl gar nichts" Liz nahm Claire in den Arm und wandte sich dann an ihren Sohn „Ich freu mich für dich mein Schatz" Alex nahm seine Mum in den Arm und hob sie leicht hoch „Danke Mum" Schelmisch grinsten Alex und Claire in die Runde „Freu dich einfach Tess" sie zwinkerte ihr zu „Ich dachte da ich bald nicht mehr so viel Arbeiten kann, hole ich eine billige Arbeitskraft auf den Hof" Alex sah sie erst geschockt und dann schelmisch an „So, du denkst ich bin billig" er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und schnappte sich ein Stück Fleisch „Du wirst dich noch wundern, wie Teuer meine Verkostung ist"

Alle lachten und die Stimmung lockerte sich auf. Tess umarmte ihre Schwester „Ich wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt" sie sah sie liebevoll an „Für mich ward ihr immer schon das perfekte Paar" Claire wurde ganz still und sie strich ihrer Schwester über den Rücken „Ich kenne noch ein perfektes Paar" Tess schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Nick stand direkt hinter ihnen und hatte alles gehört „Komm her, du hast dir zwar nicht den besten Ryan ausgesucht" er lachte, als Alex protestierte „Aber mit uns als Komplettpaket ist er zu ertragen" nun lachte auch Harry. „Du solltest eigentlich Nick heiraten, aber Alex ist auch OK" er schmunzelte und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Es wurde ein vergnüglicher Abend alle verziehen Claire und Alex ihre Vorgehensweise. Es waren eben Claire und Alex. Jeder hatte das Gefühl, dass es richtig war, sie behielten sie im Auge und man sah, dass sie einfach zusammen gehörten. Sie waren nicht besonders zärtlich zueinander, aber es war als würden sie eine besondere Aura umgeben.

„Meinst du das geht gut?" „Er hat sie schon immer geliebt, Nick war immer nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver" Liz sah verwundert zu Harry „Wie meinst du das?" Harry lachte. „Schon vor Jahren ist es Jack und mir aufgefallen, dass Nick und Claire immer Freunde sein würden, aber Claire und Alex waren eine Einheit, die Verbundenheit und das Vertrauen der Beiden hatte und immer hoffen lassen, dass sie auch irgendwann ihre Liebe erkennen würden" Liz schüttelte nur den Kopf, egal wie Harry sich gab, im Herzen war er ein Romantiker.

Während alle nach Hause fuhren räumte Alex seine Sachen in Claire´s Zimmer, er hatte nur ein paar Sachen dabei, denn er wollte keine Zeit verlieren. Alles andere konnte er nach und nach holen.

Claire saß auf dem Bett und beobachtete Alex. Es war ein komisches Gefühl und sie hatte Angst. „So, das wär erledigt" „Ja und zwar ein für allemal"  
"Mhmmm, schöner Mist" sie hielt inne und legte ihre Hand auf den Bauch „Was ist?"  
"Oh mein Gott, das Baby hat sich gerade bewegt" Alex setzte sich neben Claire und schaute sie fragend an „Darf ich mal anfassen?" Claire neigte den Kopf, bisher war sie in solchen Momenten immer alleine, ein schönes Gefühl etwas teilen zu können „Willst du?" Alex nickte bestimmt „Ja klar" und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Er spürte nichts, außer Zärtlichkeit. „Da, das!" Alex konzentrierte sich, spürte aber immer noch nichts „Ich kann nichts fühlen" Claire lächelte „Dieses kleine Hüpfen da" Alex nahm seine Hand vom Bauch, er hatte Angst, dass seine Zärtlichkeit ihn überwältigte und er seine Berührungen ausdehnte. ** „**Sag es nicht Dad, sonst ruft er die Lokalpresse an" verärgert schüttelte Claire den Kopf „Ich hab´s mir nicht eingebildet" Alex verkniff sich ein Lachen „Hat es jetzt aufgehört?" „Mhm, ich denke schon"

Er zwinkerte ihr zu „Wir haben es gemacht" sie lachten „Offensichtlich - Nur einmal"  
Sein freches Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht „Ja - War es eigentlich gut?" sie schmunzelte „Oh ja, sogar verdammt gut" und seine Augen fingen an zu leuchten „Mhm, für mich auch"  
Alex reichte ihr die Hand „Komm hoch" er zog sie hoch und nahm sie in die Arme „Das musst du nicht" unsicher sah sie Alex an. „Alles klar Schatz?" Claire musste Lachen, er munterte sie schon wieder auf „Lass das" und schob ihn weg.

„Danke" Alex nickte nur und ging ins Bad. Nach wenigen Minuten kam er raus, nur in Boxershorts ohne T-Shirt. „Ähm – willst du so ins Bett?" verunsichert sah Claire zu Alex. Er nickte nur und legte sich hin. Geschockt sah Claire zu Alex, aber der drehte sich einfach um und rückte das Kissen zurecht. Sie ging ins Badezimmer und zog sich um. Nach einigen Minuten traute sie sich raus und ging langsam auf das Bett zu. Es war ihr Bett, ihr Zimmer und doch hatte sie Angst sich hinzulegen.

„Leg dich hin Claire, du musst morgen früh raus" grummelte Alex. Beherzt hob Claire die Bettdecke und legte sich hin. So nah am Rand, dass sie Angst hatte raus zu fallen. Alex hielt die Luft an, er war nahe dran sich umzudrehen, wusste aber, dass Claire noch Zeit brauchte.

Irgendwann war er eingeschlafen und auch Claire beruhigte sich und schlief ein. Alex wurde durch ein Lichtstrahl geweckt und öffnete die Augen. Tess stand in der Tür. Er musste grinsen, die neugierige Tess. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie grinste nur, zog die Tür wieder zu.

Alex drehte sich um und sah Claire nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt lag. Er hob die Hand und strich ihr über den Arm. Sie schlief und er konnte nicht widerstehen. Er rückte näher und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie seufzte und schmiegte ihren Rücken an ihm. Angekommen. Er schloss die Augen und schlief wieder ein.

Meg betrat die Küche und sah Claire. Sie nahm Meg nicht wahr und schaute nachdenklich auf ihre Tasse Kaffee. „Morgen Claire" ein mürrisches Guten Morgen kam zurück und Meg bemühte sich ernst zu bleiben „Gut geschlafen?" Meg drehte sich um und bereitete das Frühstück vor „Kann aus Freundschaft Liebe werden?" ganz leise kam die Frage von Claire und erst war Meg versucht sie zu ignorieren „Ich habe gelernt, dass die wirkliche große Liebe auch immer eine tiefe Freundschaft beinhaltet. Bei Terry und mir wurde aus Freundschaft Liebe und ich kann mir kein Leben ohne ihn vorstellen." Weiter kam Meg nicht, denn schon betrag Jodi die Küche und ihr folgte Becky,

„Claire liegt heute etwas besonderes an" Für Becky war Claire immer die Chefin, sie hatte gelernt ihr zu vertrauen und empfand ihre Anordnungen nicht mehr als Bevormundung. „Hm – nächste Woche müssen die Schafe weg. Die Zäune müssen wieder Kontrolliert werden und du wolltest bei den Pferden einspringen" Claire schaute nicht auf „Teil dir mit Jodi die Arbeit, Tess ist heute wieder bei Nick und ich kümmere mich um die Bestellung" Becky nickte und teilte die Arbeit auf. Einen Teil machte sie mit Jodi zusammen, denn sie arbeitete gerne mit Jodi.

Jodi maulte wie immer und Becky lachte, Claire wusste, dass sie sich auf Becky verlassen konnte und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ich mach die Buchhaltung und die Bestellungen." Niemand hatte Alex bemerkt, der die Szene von der Tür aus beobachtete. „Und was soll ich machen Boss?" erschrocken drehten sich alle um und Claire errötete. Sie erinnerte sich zu gut daran, dass sie in seinen Armen aufgewacht war. Sie spürte seine warme Haut immer noch „Deine Arbeit auf Killarney erledigen?" Claire schaute ihn nicht an. Alex schlenderte zu ihr rüber. Er hatte es genossen sie im Arm zu halten und während sie dachte er schlafen würde, auch ihre zarten Berührungen.

„Ok, aber lass uns heute Abend über eine Aufgabenverteilung sprechen, Tess, Becky und Jodi freuen sich bestimmt über eine weitere Hilfe" bevor Claire etwas erwidern konnte meldete sich Jodi zu Wort „Auf jeden Fall!" alles lachte und Alex setzte sich neben Claire. Sie schaute auf und lächelte ihn unsicher an.

Die Wochen vergingen und Claire und Alex wurden immer vertrauter miteinander. Alex übernahm Vormittags Arbeiten auf Killarney und Nachmittags auf Drovers. Ein neuer Arbeiter wurde auf Killarney angestellt. Rob und so wie es aussah bahnte sich etwas zwischen Rob und Jodi an.

Jeder fand seinen Rhythmus und alle freuten sich auf das Baby, auch wenn Tess sie mit all ihren Programmen, Notfallübungen und Büchern nervte.

„Tess?" Alex sah Tess im Stall sitzen, in sich versunken und irgendwie traurig „Uh – Alex, ich dachte du hättest heute den ganzen Tag auf Killarney zu tun?" Tess erhob sich und ging auf Alex zu „Habe ich auch, aber ich wollte Becky beim Heuabladen helfen und dann wieder nach Killarney" Tess lachte leise auf „Ich auch, damit Claire nicht auf den Gedanken kommt helfen zu müssen" auch Alex lachte. „Bis jetzt hält sie sich doch gut" er zwinkerte ihr zu, wurde dann aber ernst „Nun komm schon, erzähl was dich bedrückt" Tess seufzte leise auf. „Was wohl – Nick" sie setzte sich wieder hin „Ich habe alles verdorben, aber damals konnte ich nicht anders, Claire ging vor und Nick wollte nicht warten" Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass auch Nick da war, er hatte die gleiche Idee wie Tess und Alex, helfen, damit Claire nicht mit anpacken musste.

„Warum hast du es ihm nicht erklärt" Alex setzte sich zu Tess und zog sie tröstend in seine Arme. „Er wollte nicht zuhören, er wollte sofort eine Entscheidung und die konnte ich nicht treffen. Drovers und Claire gingen vor." Tess Worte schmerzten Nick. Erst Drovers und Claire und dann kam er. Er wollte schon gehen, als er ihre nächsten Worte vernahm. „Ich liebe ihn, aber konnte ich auf Kosten von Claire und Drovers meine Liebe leben. Sie alleine lassen, Claire hätte es alleine nicht geschafft, sich nicht helfen lassen, sie hätte geschwiegen um mir und Nick nicht im Wege zu stehen." Verzweifelt schaute sie Alex an „Sag mir, was hättest du getan" er drückte sie fest an sich „Ich hätte so gehandelt wie du, ich wäre bei Nick geblieben und hätte erwartet, dass Claire es versteht. Wenn sie es nicht verstanden hätte, dann wäre sie nicht die Frau gewesen, die ich geliebt habe"

Tief betroffen vernahm Nick Alex Worte. Bisher hatte er immer Tess die Schuld gegeben, aber wenn er jetzt über die Situation nachdachte, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er es erzwingen wollte. Er wollte, dass Tess nur für ihn da war. Er hatte ihr nicht zugehört und auch ihre Tränen nicht wahrgenommen. Alles was in der Situation zählte war sein Schmerz, sein Verlust und dass es nicht nach seinen Willen ging. Damit musste er fertig werden.

„Trotzdem liebe ich ihn" Nick hielt inne. Trotzdem liebte sie ihn. „Ja, lieben werde ich Claire auch immer" Tess stupste ihn an „Wirst du es ihr auch irgendwann sagen" Alex schmunzelte. „Sicher, aber wir brauchen Zeit, es ist ein großer Schritt für uns." Tess zwickte ihn in die Seite „Aber bitte keine weiteren 15 Jahre" nun lachte Alex laut auf. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht"

Nick hatte genug gehört und machte sich bemerkbar. „Hey, dass nennt ihr also Arbeiten?" er ging auf Tess und Alex zu. „So sieht das also aus, wenn du deiner Schwester helfen willst" er zwinkerte ihr zu. Die Doppelsinnigkeit seiner Worte war ihm wohl bewusst und ein Blick in Alex Richtung genügte, dass dieser es vorzog sich zu verdrücken „Na, dann kann ich mich verdrücken und Nick die schwere Arbeit überlassen" er setzte sein freches Grinsen auf und verlies die Scheune.

Unsicher sah Tess zu Nick, wer weiß was er alles gehört hatte. „Na, dann los Tess, was steht an? Ich helfe dir hier schnell und dann können wir unsere Arbeit erledigen" aufmunternd sah er Tess an und diese seufzte leise auf. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und dann klärten sie kurz ab, was noch gemacht werden musste. Nick wollte jetzt kein Gespräch, er musste erst alle überdenken und dann war da auch noch Sally, er mochte sie wirklich, aber sie war eben nicht Tess.

Nachdenklich ging Alex zum Haus. Zeit, Claire und er brauchten Zeit, so war es. Je länger sie zusammen wohnten, desto vertrauter gingen sie miteinander um. Er hackte viel Holz und duschte nur noch kalt. Er hatte sich nie vorstellen können, dass er Claire so sehr begehrte. Jede Nacht neben ihr zu liegen, sie zu spüren und doch so weit weg voneinander. Er spürte, dass auch Claire seine Nähe genoss, aber begehrte sie ihn auch. „Hey Claire" er stand in der Bürotür und sah lächelnd zu Claire. Sie raufte sich die Haare „Blöde Buchhaltung" murrte sie, ihre Hand im Nacken. Er ging zu ihr und schob ihre Hand weg. „Eine kleine Massage gefälligst" er begann sie zu massieren und sie seufzte genüsslich auf. Sie liebte seine Berührungen. Ihr Kopf fiel nach vorne „Hör ja nicht auf" er beugte sich runter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals.

„Oh" sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Alex zog sie hoch und nahm sie in seine Arme „Was oh? Oh schön oder oh, warum machst du das?" er lächelte, aber bevor sie antworten konnte, küsste er sie. Unsicher, zart und fragend. Wie weit konnte er gehen? Zögernd erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Rückte von ihm ab und schaute ihm verwundert in die Augen. Er neigte den Kopf und sah sie fragend an. Kein Wort fiel, aber ihre Augen erzählten sich alles. Sie legte ihre Hände um seinen Kopf und zog ihn zu sich runter. Nun war Alex nicht mehr zurückhaltend und sein Kuss wurde leidenschaftlich. Auch Claire ließ ihren Gefühlen freien lauf. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und beide bemerkten nicht Meg, die im Büro stand. Sie hatte Claire etwas fragen wollen und sah lächelnd auf das versunkene Paar. Leise drehte sie sich um und schloss die Tür.

„Alex" Claire rückte von ihm ab „Puh" sie schaute nach unten. Auch er war von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt. „Man hätte ich früher gewusst wie gut du küsst" schelmisch schaute sie zu ihm auf „Hätte ich deine Angebote nicht abgelehnt" er lachte leise und zog sie wieder in seine Arme „Dito Claire" sie boxte ihm auf die Schulter „Ich habe dir nie Angebote gemacht" musste aber über sein Gesicht lachen „Ist das der nächste Schritt?" unsicher sah sie ihn an.

„Ich hoffe es ist mehr als das! Wir sind nun seit einigen Wochen zusammen und ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mir kein Leben mehr ohne dich vorstellen. Wenn ich in deine Augen schaue, verliere ich mich, ich bin angekommen und habe das Gefühl eins mit dir zu sein" er schwieg einen Moment und sah ihren unsicheren Blick, dann plötzlich strahlte sie. „Angekommen, zusammen und Vertrauen. Ich hatte immer Angst unsere Freundschaft wäre das einzige, dass uns verbindet, aber ich glaube fast, da ist mehr" er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen „Das ist mein sexy Body" Claire lachte „Der ist nicht schlecht, aber es gibt bessere" empört verzog Alex das Gesicht musste dann aber schmunzeln „Die Frage ist nur, ob du andere willst?"

Nun war er gespannt. Wollte sie ihn so sehr wie er sie seit Monaten, nein schon seit Jahren wollte. „Nein ich will keinen anderen" ganz leise kam es von Claire und kaum ausgesprochen fühlte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren. Zögerlich knöpfte sie ihm das Hemd auf und auch er suchte ihre nackte Haut. Es war wie beim ersten Mal, unsicher, ungeduldig und behutsam um den anderen nicht zu verletzen. Ihre Hände fuhren über seine Brust und ihre Lippen folgten ihnen. Alex glaubte zu vergehen, sie sollte aufhören. Er suchte ihre Hände und hielt sie fest, aber Claire lies sich nicht beirren und drängte ihn nach hinten. Kaum stand er an der Wand, nahmen ihre Hände wieder ihre Reise auf. Alex umfasste ihre Schultern. „Bitte Claire" sie antwortete nicht, dafür spürte er wie sie seinen Gürtel öffnete und seine Hose runter zog, ihre Hände und Lippen machten ihn wahnsinnig, er war kurz davor seine Beherrschung zu verlieren, als Claire den Weg wieder nach Oben fand.

„Seit Wochen will ich jeden Zentimeter deines Körpers berühren. Wer mich so lange hinhält muss bestraft werden" er zog sie fest in seine Arme und drehte sich um, nun stand sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Ihre Lippen fanden die seinen. Alles Zaghafte war verschwunden, pure Leidenschaft hatte sie erfasst und Alex machte es ihr nach. Er öffnete ihr Hemd, schob langsam den BH runter und streichelte ihre Brüste, seine Lippen schlossen sich um ihre Brustwarzen und seine Hände befreiten sie von ihrer Hose und ihren Slip. Nackt stand sie vor ihm und seine Hände fanden den Weg nach unten. Liebkosend, quälend – erregend. Claire war kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren als Alex sich wieder aufrichtete. Er hob sie hoch und drückte sie gegen die Wand, Claire schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und er drang in sie ein. Ein Schrei löste sich von ihren Lippen und staunend hielten sie inne. „Hör ja nicht auf" Alex lachte „Niemals wieder" er zog sich leicht zurück um seinen Rhythmus zu finden und Claire folgte ihm. Sie suchte seine Lippen und ihre Hände liebkosten ihn unaufhörlich. Kein Denken war mehr möglich sie fühlten nur noch. Alex verlangsamte sein Tempo, er wollte sanft mit Claire umgehen, so schwer es ihm auch fiel, aber sie ließ es nicht zu immer wenn er das verlangsamte protestierte sie und übernahm die Führung. Alex spürte, dass Claire so weit war und seine Stöße wurden härter, auch er war so weit und als Claire sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, erstickte er ihre Schreie mit seinen Lippen. Immer härter stieß er zu, bis auch er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war. Er hob den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen bevor er sich in ihr verströmte.

Schwer atmend hielt er sie in seinen Armen. Nackt saßen sie auf dem Boden, nach einigen Minuten fuhr Claire ihm über die Brust „Du bist ein ganz böser Junge, dass du mir das so lange vorenthalten hast" sie zog seinen Kopf runter und gab ihm einen Kuss „Ich liebe dich"

Claire zuckte zurück und sah ihn ernst an „Für immer?" er nickte nur „Ich liebe dich" ganz leise kam es von ihren Lippen und ihre Hände legten sich um sein Gesicht „Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens" im Gleichklang kamen die nächsten Worte „für dieses und das nächste Leben" er lächelte „Meine beste Freundin, meine Geliebte und Mutter meiner Kinder. Nur mit dir kann ich glücklich werden" ihre Augen wurden feucht und sie nickte „Nur mit dir" schweigend erhoben sie sich und suchten ihre Sachen zusammen. Immer wieder berührten sie sich und es dauerte eine Weile bis sie wieder angezogen waren, denn Alex Lippen suchten immer wieder die ihren.

„Lass und nach oben gehen. Schwangere sollen sich oft ausruhen" Claire zwinkerte Alex zu und zog ihn mit sich.

Tess stürmte in die Küche „Man hab ich einen Hunger, wann gibt es Essen. Wo ist Claire" sie wollte schon wieder aus der Küche raus, als sich Meg ihr in den Weg stellte „Claire hat andere Dinge im Kopf, sie braucht kein Essen." Sie zwinkerte Tess zu „Setz dich, es gibt Salat und Sandwichs" sie schob Tess zur Bank und verwundert setzte sie sich hin. „Was hat sie denn noch zu tun? Sie soll doch nicht so viel Arbeiten" sie wollte sich schon wieder erheben „Sie ist mit Alex beschäftigt" nun konnte Meg ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurück halten.

Erst ungläubig und dann voller Freude sah Tess zu Meg „Sag nicht, dass sie es endlich geschafft haben?" trocken erwiderte Meg „Den Schreien nach zu urteilen" nun zwinkerte sie ihr frech zu „doch" Tess lachte und Meg sah endlich wieder ihre strahlenden Augen. Gerührt ging sie zu Tess und nahm sie in die Arme „Endlich strahlst du wieder" auch Tess umarmte Meg „Ich freu mich so für die beiden Deppen, dass sie sich lieben sieht selbst ein Blinder"

„Ja, aber zwei Blinde haben es nicht gesehen" kam es trocken über Claires Lippen. Unbemerkt von Meg und Tess standen Alex und Claire in der Tür. Alex hatte seinen Arm um Claire gelegt. „Du sollst nicht immer Lauschen" empört verzog Tess ihre Schnute, sprang dann aber auf und umarmte Claire und Alex. „Ich habe Hunger, hast du auch etwas für mich" bettelnd sah Alex zu Meg. „Setzt euch und stärkt euch" nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie „ihr scheint es nötig zu haben" hinzu. Claire hob nur eine Augenbraue und Alex lachte. Was soll´s, daran musste sich die Drovers Bewohner gewöhnen.

Alex und Claire lebten ihre Liebe und trotzdem hielten sie sich zurück, sie wollten ihre Geschwister nicht verletzen. Claire wusste wie sehr Tess litt und so konnte sie Alex überzeugen sich etwas zurück zuhalten.

„Hey Nick" Alex stand am Zaun und sah seinem Bruder beim Drenschen zu. Nick drehte sich zu Alex um „Hey was machst du denn hier?" Alex wartete bis Nick bei ihm war. „Du hast dich seit 2 Wochen nicht mehr blicken lassen, da wollte ich mal schau, was du so treibst" Nick zuckte mit den Schultern „Arbeiten, was sonst" Alex sah sich um „Alleine? Wo ist Tess?" wieder zuckte Nick nur mit den Schultern „Ich habe sie seit 2 Wochen nicht gesehen, sie sagte, dass sie mehr auf Drovers helfen müsste, z. Z. ist das in Ordnung, aber ab nächste Woche brauche ich ihre Hilfe wieder"

Nick sah wie erstaunt Alex war „Was ist los Alex?" Alex wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte Nick zu belügen. „Sie muss nicht mehr auf Drovers helfen als sonst auch. Eher im Gegenteil" er zwinkerte Nick zu „Ich bin da mehr als ich sein sollte" Nick lachte „haste es endlich geschafft" Alex nickte „Darauf trinken wir ein Bier. Komm" Nick öffnete das Tor und ging mit Alex zum Haus.

Nick holte zwei Bier und sie ließen sich auf der Bank vor dem Haus nieder „So richtig alles klar bei euch?" er hob sein Bier „Glückwunsch" „ Danke, hat auch lange genug gedauert" er grinste „Dafür ist es jetzt für die Ewigkeit" „Auf zwei blinde Trottel" erwiderte Nick frech. „Wo ist Sally" „Wieder in der Stadt, wir haben uns vor zwei Wochen getrennt" erstaunt sah Alex Nick an „Warum hast du nichts erzählt?" Nick sah seinen Bruder nicht an „Ich musste erst einiges Überdenken. Ich habe dein Gespräch mit Tess belauscht und was ich gehört habe, hat mir nicht gefallen." Er schwieg für einen Moment „Ich habe ihr immer die Schuld an unserer Trennung gegeben, dabei hat sie mir von Anfang an gesagt, dass sie es langsam angehen lassen will" er stand auf und ging etwas von Alex weg. An einen Pfeiler gelehnt sprach er nachdenklich weiter „Ich wollte eine Entscheidung erzwingen, ich habe aufgehört ihr zuzuhören. Ich ich ich" er schwieg.

Alex lehnte sich vor „Weißt du, bei Claire und mir war es ähnlich, nur das wir erst gar nicht auf unsere Gefühle gehört haben. Es ist vergeudete Zeit. Bemitleide dich nicht, kläre die Situation. Egal was aus euch wird, es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr euch zuhört" er stellte sein Bier zur Seite und ging zu seinem Bruder. „Selbst eine Freundschaft mit der Frau die man liebt ist besser als gar nichts zu haben" Alex setzte seinen Hut auf und ging. Nachdenklich sah Nick Alex hinterher. Er wurde immer für den Sensibleren gehalten, aber Alex war ihm meilenweit voraus, er tarnte diese Seite einfach zu gut.

Anstatt direkt nach Drovers zu reiten, machte Alex einen Umweg und richtig, Tess saß unter ihrem Baum und schaute nachdenklich in die Ferne. Auf Drovers angekommen ging er ins Büro und rief Nick an. „Sie ist an ihrem Lieblingsplatz" er legte sofort wieder auf. Claire sah ihn nur fragend an, aber Alex schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie erhob sich und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich bekomme es so oder so raus" und strich ihm über die Brust. Ihre Hände wanderten zu den Knöpfen, langsam und bedächtig öffnete sie einen nach dem anderen. Alex grinste, ihm gefielen diese Spiele „Versuch es" und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Claire´s Lippen fuhren über seine Brust und Alex spürte wie sein Glied anschwoll. Sie lies ihre Hände über seinen Rücken wandern, runter zu seinen Po und tasteten sich dann nach vorne. Alex stöhnte auf „vielleicht später, ich muss noch die Bestellung fertig machen" Claire löste sich von Alex und setzte sich wieder hin. Alex lachte rau auf und zog Claire wieder vom Stuhl hoch „Aber nicht doch, du bist doch noch nicht auf deine Kosten gekommen" und drückte sie an sich. Er küsste ihren Hals und seine Hände fuhren unter ihr Hemd. Ihre Brüste waren empfindlich und sie spürte ein Ziehen zwischen den Beinen. „Alex" stoßweise kam ihr Atem.

„Claire weißt du wo Alex ist" erschrocken lösten sich Alex und Claire voneinander und sahen beschämt zu Liz. „Ähm ja" kam es stockend von Claire, die versuchte sich von Alex zu lösen, der aber gar nicht daran dachte sie aus seinen Armen zu lassen. Claire drehte sich in seinen Armen und er umschlang sie von hinten. „Was ist los Mum?" Liz errötete leicht. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Claire und Alex sich so leidenschaftlich liebten. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Sie räusperte sich „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Nick, ich habe gerade mit Sally telefoniert und sie erzählte mir, dass Nick sich vor zwei Wochen von ihr getrennt hat." Fragend sah sie Claire und Alex an „Wusstet ihr das?" Claire schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und sah nun auch Alex an „Ich habe es auch erst heute erfahren, aber es geht ihm gut" kaum merklich schüttelte Alex den Kopf und Claire verstand nun auch seinen Satz am Telefon.

„Liz, Nick weiß, dass wir immer für ihn da sind. Mach dir keine Sorgen es wird bestimmt alles gut" sie versuchte Liz zu beruhigen. Liz nickte „Ok, sagt ihm, er soll sich mal wieder blicken lassen" Claire und Alex nickten nur und Liz ging.

„So" Claire drehte sich zu Alex um „vor zwei Wochen schon." Sie strich ihm sanft über die Brust „Willst du mir nicht mehr erzählen" Alex stöhnte leise auf „Dein Büro ist scheinbar nicht der richtige Ort für solche Aktionen" er hielt ihre Hand fest. „Das habe ich ganz anders in Erinnerung" sie entzog ihm die Hand und zog seinen Kopf zu sich runter „Küss mich" Alex konnte dieser Aufforderung nicht widerstehen und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. „Claire, hör auf oder ich garantiere für nichts" als Antwort öffnete Claire die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und grinste frech. Alex löste sich von ihr und ging zu Tür, Claire lachte leise auf, denn Alex schloss die Tür zu und war sofort wieder bei ihr. Wenn es etwas gab, dass sie verband, dann war es ihre Leidenschaft, keiner konnte dem Anderen lange widerstehen. Claire mochte keine öffentlichen Bekundungen, aber seinen Berührungen ließen sie immer alles vergessen. Alex war froh, dass Claire heute einen weiten Rock und eine Bluse trug, er hob sie auf den Schreibtisch und schob ihren Rock hoch „Nun Claire, wie weit bist du" fragte er frech und zog ihr ihren Slip aus. Claire machte sich an seinen Gürtel und der Hose zu schaffen. „Weit genug" kaum ausgesprochen drang Alex auch schon in sie ein und sie verloren sich in eine andere Welt.

„Tess?" unbemerkt war Nick bei Tess angekommen und setzte sich neben sie. „Wir müssen reden" Tess rückte etwas von ihm ab und er nahm es enttäuscht zur Kenntnis. „Es tut mir leid" er sah sie an und sie runzelte fragend die Stirn „Was tut dir leid?" sie konnte sich an keinen Streit erinnern. Nicht in den letzten zwei Wochen „Das ich dir nicht zugehört habe, dass ich eine Beziehung erzwingen wollte, obwohl ich dir vorher versprochen habe, dir Zeit zu lassen." Nick hielt inne und sah sie bittend an „und es tut mir leid, dass ich Sally als Schutzschild benutzt habe" Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie brachte kein Wort raus.

„Bitte Tess, ich war ein Trottel, gib mir eine Chance" er nahm ihre Hände und drückte sie gegen sein Herz „Ich gebe dir alle Zeit der Welt, aber bitte verzeih mir" auch in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen und Tess löste eine Hand und legte sie an seine Wange „Auch mir tut es leid. Oh Nick ich liebe dich" kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, da lag sie schon in seinen Armen. Nick wollte sie nur in seinen Armen halten, aber Tess wollte mehr. Zu lange hatte sie gewartet und nun wollte sie ihn spüren. Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn. Ihre Hände machten sich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen. Nick keuchte und hielt ihre Hände fest. „Tess, bitte, noch einmal ertrage ich eine Zurückweisung nicht" sie nickte und löste ihre Hände aus den seinen. „Ich auch nicht" sie zog ihr T-Shirt aus und nahm seine Hände. „Bitte berühr mich" das ließ Nick sich kein zweites Mal sagen. Zärtlich und behutsam liebkosten sie sich, zu tief saß der Schmerz, langsam entkleideten sie sich gegenseitig.

„Nick, tut mir leid" Tess hielt seine Hände fest „Ich kann es nicht" sie sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an „Sally, ich hasse mich dafür" erst geschockt, dann erleichtert sah er sie an „Tut mir leid, dass hatte ich vergessen." Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte legte er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen „Ich habe mich vor zwei Wochen von Sally getrennt" Tess warf sich in seine Arme und Nick spürte ihre Tränen. Er lies sich nach hintern fallen und zog Tess mit sich. „berühr mich" dass lies Tess sich nicht zwei Mal sagen und ihre Hände und Lippen strichen über Nick´s Körper. Nick stöhnte laut auf und übernahm die Führung, alles was Tess bei ihm gemacht hatte, machte er bei ihr, er küsste ihren Hals, verweilte bei ihren Brüsten und reizte sie mit den Fingern. Tess glaubte es kaum noch aushalten zu können. Sie wollte Nick küssen, aber Nick entzog sich ihr immer wieder, er hatte so lange gewartete und konnte nicht genug von ihr bekommen. „Nick" er liebkoste sie mit dem Mund und sie glaubte zu vergehen. Er spürte, dass sie kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war und richtete sich auf „Sieh mich an Tess, ich will all deine Gefühle in deinen Augen sehen." Sie sah ihn an und er drang in sie ein. Beide stöhnten laut und Tess schloss die Augen. „Nein, sieh mich an" Nick hielt inne und Tess stöhnte auf „Bitte Nick" sie öffnete die Augen und er bewegte sich wieder, langsam und qualvoll waren seine Stöße, sie sahen sich in die Augen und Tess passte sich seinem Rhythmus an. Niemals zuvor hatte sie so gefühlt. „Bitte Nick" sie hob drückte ihn fester an sich und er spürte, dass sie mehr brauchte und beschleunigte sein Tempo, immer wenn sie fast vor Höhepunkt war hielt er inne. „Nick liebe mich, bitte" Auch Nick war am Ende seiner Beherrschung angelangt und ließ sich gehen. Immer schneller und härter wurden seine Stöße, bis sie gemeinsam den Höhepunkt erreichten. Erschöpft lagen sie nebeneinander. „Ich liebe dich, bitte bleib bei mir" Tess lächelte „Nie wieder ohne Sex" sie lachte als Nick sich aufrichtete und sie gespielt grimmig ansah. „Hey" sie zog ihn zu sich runter „Du bist meine Sonne, mein Herz, mein Seelenverwandter" sie küsste ihn „Ich liebe dich" nun lächelte Nick wieder. „Du bist mein Herz, die Kraft die ich zum Leben brauche" er nahm sie in den Arm. „Aber Traumfrau, hier ist es mir zu kalt, lass uns nach Wilgul reiten" Tess richtete sich auf. „Stimmt, lass und nach Hause reiten" Nick küsste Tess noch einmal.

„Hey Claire" Tess grinste Nick an und er gab ihr einen Kuss „Wo bist du? Es ist schon dunkel!" verärgert schnauzte Claire Tess an. „Auf Wilgul und ich werde auch nicht nach Hause kommen" Tess lachte „ich bleibe bei Nick" Stille, Claire grinste und sah Alex an.

„Nun Tess und Nick benötigen keine 15 Jahre um ihre Liebe zu erkennen" kam es trocken von ihren Lippen. „Schönen Abend und denk daran um 6 Uhr beginnt dein Dienst hier" Claire legte auf und Nick und Tess lachten sich an „War klar, dass Claire so damit umgeht" er umarmte Tess „Ich habe Hunger Traumfrau, was gedenkst du dagegen zu tun?" sie lachte „Kommt darauf an, auf was du Hunger hast"

Wochen und Monate vergingen, Tess und Nick hatte sehr schnell beschlossen zusammen zu ziehen und ein Hochzeitstermin stand auch schon. Claire ließ sich Zeit. Sie wurde immer runder und war ständig am Meckern. Sie fühlte sich unnütz und nur Alex schaffte es sie zu beruhigen.

„Claire ich bitte dich, warum können wir nicht zusammen heiraten?" Claire schüttelte den Kopf „Weil ich es nicht will!" Die Hochzeit sollte in zwei Wochen sein. Tess wollte so gern, dass ihre Schwester auch heiratete. „Tess lass mich in Ruhe, ich bin fett und kann meine Füße nicht mehr sehen. Wo ist Alex?" Sie erhob sich schwerfällig und ging in die Küche.

„Du isst nicht meine Gurken oder?" knurrte Claire Alex an „Nein, ich esse meine Gurken"

Claire reagierte mürrisch „Sie hat schon wieder von der Hochzeit gesprochen" Alex seufzte

„Claire rede mit ihr" „Nein!" es war sinnlos, Claire war einfach zu stur „Irgendwann wirst du es ihr sagen müssen!" sie wollte aufstehen „Claire bitte sag nicht nein" sie sah ihn an „ Warum Alex, es ist doch alles geregelt" er legte seine Stirn an ihre „Weil ich dich liebe" sie seufzte leise auf „Ok, sprich mit Beth, aber sag noch nichts zu Tess"

Die zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und Tess Hochzeitstag brach an. Niemanden fiel auf, dass Claire nicht da war, es war hektisch und Tess war so nervös, dass sie alle 2 Minuten nach draußen schaute, ob Nick auch da war.

Jodi kam ins Zimmer „Tess, alle warten auf dich" sie lächelte und Tess wurde plötzlich ganz ruhig. „Ich heirate"

Nick stand neben Alex „Du strahlst so. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht" Alex zuckte nur mit den Schultern „Du bist nervös, konzentrier dich auf deine Braut" die Musik erklang und Nick schaute den Gang entlang, gleich müsste Tess erscheinen und da kam sie. Seine Traumfrau, er schluckte sie war wunderschön. Claire sollte in der letzten Reihe warten und dann mit Tess auf den Traualtar zugehen. Tess nahm nichts wahr außer Nick, sie dachte auch nicht an ihre Schwester, bis sie sich aus der Menge löste und auf Tess zuging. Tess blieb stehen und schluckte. Claire trug ein weißes Kleid, oben eng und unterhalb der Brust weit geschnitten. Keinen Schleier, keinen Blumenstrauß in der Hand, nur eine einzige rote Rose. Tess hob die Hand und Claire ergriff sie. Gemeinsam schritten sie auf die Ryanbrüder zu.

Die Gäste waren erst sprachlos und man hörte nur die Musik, dann fing Harry an zu klatschen und Liz wischte sich die Tränen weg. Bei Beth Martin angekommen, stellte sich Claire zu Alex und Tess zu Nick.

„Liebe Gemeinde wir sind heute zusammen gekommen und die Mcleod Schwestern mit den Ryanbrüdern zu vermählen." Tess hatte sich Meg als Brautmutter ausgesucht, Meg Stand auf und trat zu Nick und Tess. „Wer übergibt Tess Mcleod ihrem Bräutigam" Meg räusperte sich „Ich" sie nahm Tess´s Hand und legte sie in Nicks. Beth lächelte „Wer übergibt Claire Louise Mcleod ihrem Bräutigam" lächelnd drehte sich Claire um und nickte Harry zu. Dieser erhob sich „Ich" ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und auch Liz sah Harry erstaunt an. Harry trat zu Claire und nahm ihre Hand „Paß gut auf sie auf" ernst sah Harry Alex an und reichte ihm Claire´s Hand. Fragend sah Alex zu Claire, aber sie lächelte nur

„Die Geschichte der Mcleods und der Ryans scheint immer miteinander verbunden zu sein, die Liebe hat diese vier Personen zusammen geführt. Wir erbitten für Claire, Tess, Alex und Nick, Gottes Segen, damit sie nicht nur heute, sondern auch im Alltag spüren, dass viele mittragen und mit ihnen nach vertrauensvollen Schritten suchen.

Sie geleiten und im Glauben mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Lasst uns bitten, für die Menschen, die an diesem wichtigen Tag gerne bei uns gewesen wären, aber die uns schon vorangegangen sind. Dankbar gedenken wir ihrer in Erinnerung an all das Gute, das sie zurückgelassen haben.

Wir denken an alle Menschen, die sich schwer tun, an vertrauensvolle Beziehungen zu glauben.

Wir denken an die Menschen, die enttäuscht und betrogen werden, die nicht mehr an das Gute im Menschen glauben. Schick Du uns zu ihnen, damit sie neues Vertrauen schöpfen können."

Beth lächelte. „Wir erbitten Gottes Segen für die vier Personen, die für immer in Liebe verbunden sein werden." Sie wandte sich an Nick und Tess

„Tess McLeod, ich nehme dich jetzt zu meiner Frau. Ich gebe dir mein Leben, meinen Körper, mein Herz und meine Seele. Von jetzt an und für immer. Weder Dürre noch Hungersnot noch Krankheit soll diesen Bund aufheben. So lange bis der Tod uns wieder mit diesem Land vereint" er hatte Tränen in den Augen und sah voller Zärtlichkeit auf Tess runter.  
"Nick Ryan, ich nehme dich jetzt zu meinem Ehemann. Für dich gibt es keinen Regen mehr, denn ich bin deine Zuflucht. Für dich gibt es keine Schmerzen mehr, denn ich werde immer dein Trost sein. Für dich soll es keine Kälte mehr geben, denn ich werde dich in meinen Armen wärmen. Von diesem Moment an und für immer sind wir miteinander vereint. Wir haben nur noch eine Seele, ein Herz...das will ich dir versprechen" Beth reichte ihnen die Ringe „Mit diesem Ring Tess, habe ich mich für immer an dich gebunden" gerührt lächelte Tess Nick an und dann strahlte sie und sprach ihr Gelöbnis „Mit diesem Ring, Nick, habe ich mich für immer an dich gebunden"

Beth schluckte, die zwei waren füreinander geschaffen „Liebe Freunde, mit allergrößter Freude erkläre ich Nick und Tess nun zu Mann und Frau – Mr. und Mrs. Nick Ryan"

Nick beugte sich zu Tess und küsste sie. Lange und Zärtlich.

„Nun reicht es" kam es von Claire „Wenn ihr so weiter macht, kommen wir nie zu unserer Hochzeit" alles lachte.

Beth schmunzelte und wandte sich an Claire und Alex. „Auch Claire und Alex haben ein Gelöbnis vorbereitet" sie zwinkerte den Gästen zu „Ich bin gespannt" wieder lachten die Gäste

„Claire, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, ohne dich bin ich verloren, ohne dich fehlt mir die fehlt mir der Sinn des Lebens und ohne dich will ich nie sein. Unser Leben war schon immer miteinander verbunden und unser Herz schlug immer im gleichen Takt. Wenn ich in deine Augen sehe komme ich zu Ruhe, ich verliere mich in ihnen und ohne Worte kann ich dir von meiner Liebe erzählen. Ich liebe dich." Gerührt sah Claire ihn an.

„Alex, große Worte waren noch nie mein Ding" alles lachte und Claire drehte sich um und grinste ihre Freunde an „Gefühle, wie Liebe, Vertrauen und Verbundenheit. Es gab immer nur eine Person, die mir dabei in den Sinn kam und das warst du." Sie schluckte „du hast mich mal gefragt, ob ich mir vorstellen könnte nie wieder mit dir zu Reden. Alex ich könnte alles ertragen und mir vorstellen, denn für mich ist nur eines wichtig, dass es dir gut geht. Dein Wohl liegt mir am Herzen, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, mein zweites Ich, mein Ruhepol, meine Leidenschaft. Für dich würde ich alles in Kauf nehmen." Absolute Stille herrschte. Alex schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und lächelte sie zärtlich an „Nur dein Blick, deine Arme um mich, deine Nähe alleine machen mich glücklich. Nie wieder ohne dich" sie reichte ihm ihre Hände.

„Nie wieder ohne dich" er wiederholte ihre Worte. Beth räusperte sich. „Nunja nicht die klassischen Worte, wie hiermit nehme ich dich, aber der Sinn stimmt" Claire lächelte. Alex und sie nahmen gleichzeitig den Ring von Beth entgegen, reichten sich die Hände, sie sahen nur sich als sie sich die Ringe überstreifen und ihr Gelöbnis sprachen „Für immer dein, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, in diesen und den nächsten Leben" Alex zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie, noch küssend drehte er sich mit ihr im Kreis und Beth wich zurück.

Sie lachte „Nun, ungewöhnlich, aber so sind die Beiden eben. Beth schluckte, die zwei waren füreinander geschaffen „Liebe Freunde, mit allergrößter Freude erkläre ich Claire und Alex nun zu Mann und Frau"

Gerührt ruhten alle Blicke auf Claire und Alex, immer noch gefangen von den Worten, die die zwei füreinander gefunden hatten. Harry räusperte sich „Beth sie haben etwas vergessen, wie heißt das Paar denn" Harry grinste, denn Claire hatte schon vor einiger Zeit mit ihm gesprochen. „Oh, tut mir leid – Darf ich vorstellten Alex und Claire Mcleod-Ryan" Harry lachte „Nun weiß man, wer bei euch die Hosen anhat" er umarmte seinen Sohn und dann nahm er Claire in den Arm „Egal wie auch immer ihr heißt, ihr seid meine Familie" er drehte sich um und ging nun auch zu Tess und Nick um ihren zu gratulieren. Nun ging alles seinen geregelten Gang. Die Gäste standen auf und gratulierten, dann begann das Fest.

Niemand bemerkte dass sich Claire und Alex zurückzogen. „Nie mehr ohne dich?" „Nie mehr ohne dich!" Claire nickte „Ganz schön viele Worte Claire Mcleod" sie schmiegte sich in seine Arme „Einmal im Leben kann auch ich das" ganz ruhig und ohne den Hochzeittrubel genossen sie den Abend. Sie bemerken nicht, dass sie hin und wieder beobachtet wurden. Man ließ sie in Ruhe

Harry und Liz standen unter einem Baum und sahen zu Claire und Alex rüber „Seit wann wusstest du es?" „Seit dem Claire mit Beth den Termin geklärt hatte" er sah Liz an „Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich die Stelle ihres Vaters einnehmen würde" ganz ruhig und nachdenklich sprach Harry „Sie hat mir auch die Wahrheit über das Baby erzählt, es ist trotzdem mein erstes Enkelkind" Liz nickte nur, Harry schien Claire alles zu verzeihen. „Nie mehr ohne dich" Liz sah Harry an „diese Worte haben mich mehr berührt als alles andere" Harry ging auf ihre Worte nicht ein „Komm wir fahren nach Hause"

Alex stand auf und zog Claire mit sich „Wann wirst du es Tess sagen?" sie runzelte die Stirn. „ach lass mich damit doch in Ruhe" verärgert ging Claire nach oben und Alex folgte ihr langsam „Claire irgendwann bekommt sie es eh raus" Claire schnappte sich ein Kissen und schleuderte es wütend auf den Boden „Warum? Sie hat jetzt ihr Hochzeitsdatum und gut ist es" er lachte nur „Deine Entscheidung, aber ich hoffe du vertraust auch auf Beth Diskretion." Schmollend setzte sie sich aufs Bett. „Und warum bin ich in der Situation? Nur weil ich dir nicht widerstehen konnte" er grinste und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Es war nur eine einfache Frage von mir" sie drehte sich auf die Seite und sah ihn an „Deine Worte haben mich tief berührt, es war schön, aber nichts kann unsere erste Hochzeit übertreffen" er nickte „Nichts, dass stimmt" „Weißt du damals waren die Worte nur für uns, ich teile sie nicht gerne mit anderen" er gab ihr einen Kuss „Ich weiß, für immer in meinem Herzen ist dein Blick, als du das erste Mal zu mir gesagt hast – nie mehr ohne dich" sie strich ihm zärtlich über die Brust „Ich werde auch nie vergessen wie du zu mir gesagt hast – Die Liebe meines Lebens, in diesem und dem nächste Leben" sie musste Lachen.

„Wenn die Gäste wüssten, dass wir beide teilweise die Worte unseres ersten Ehegelöbnisses wiederholt haben. Nur das es die Worte des Anderen waren" auch er musste Lachen. „Sag es ihr" sie grummelte rum „Claire" „Schon gut, ich werde es ihr nach der Hochzeitsreise sagen, obwohl, warum sagst du es ihnen nicht? Es ist immerhin deine Schuld!" Alex setzte sich auf „Meine Schuld? Du spinnst doch!" Claire nickte „Klar! Wer hat denn gefragt? Ich erinnere dich an deine Worte, Claire, bitte werde meine Frau – Sag nicht nein" sie grinste ihn frech an „ und ich habe nicht nein gesagt" er schnappte sich ein Kissen und warf es nach Claire „Du Biest, richtig das habe ich gesagt, aber du wolltest mich nur heiraten, wenn wir es erst einmal für uns behalten" Claire wollte fliehen, aber ihre Leibesfülle hinderte sie daran und Alex drückte sie aufs Bett „Gestehe Weib! Wessen Idee war das?"

Claire schmunzelte „Ich gestehe gar nichts" Alex küsste sie „Gestehe" „Never Ryan" seine Lippen wanderten ihren Hals entlang „Sag nicht nein" flüsterte er zärtlich „Alex" seufzte sie. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen „Sag es" sie hob eine Hand und legte sie an seine Wange „Ich wollte diesen Tag nur mit dir verbringen, nur du und ich – Niemand der unsere Zweisamkeit stört – Niemand der etwas sagen will – Niemand, der uns Vorschriften macht. Nur Du und Ich" Alex schluckte und küsste sie zärtlich „einen Tag ganz alleine für unsere Liebe"

„Du musst es ihr trotzdem sagen" sie nickte „Irgendwann, vielleicht wenn das Baby da ist, dann ist Tess bestimmt versöhnlich gestimmt"

„Du bist eine Romantikerin Mcleod" sie schüttelte den Kopf „Ich liebe dich nur" er kniete sich auf das Bett und zog sie zu sich hoch „Verlass mich nie Claire Louise Mcleod, denn ohne dich könnte ich nicht leben. Ich liebe dich" es waren Worte die sie selten aussprachen. Dafür war ein Satz ihr Lebensinhalt „Niemals ohne dich" ……………………………


End file.
